The Children Of Tikrit and 'Their' Soldiers
by Emily 'Gadget' Robins
Summary: The children always looked forward to the visits from 'their' soldiers who'd bring gifts and supplies to the little village every now and then. This is the squad's last visit and they can't help but feel a little bittersweet. R&R 4


Two large Humvees were pulling through the tiny village in Tikrit, Iraq. Several children residing in the village spotted the huge armored vehicles and chased after them, calling up to the closed windows in broken English. "Am-air-ee-cahn!" One of the smallest boys shouted. "Come out!"

The Humvees rolled to a slow stop, exciting the children even more. The passenger door popped open and a kind faced American woman hopped out. "Hello."

"You bring us?" A petite girl ran forward.

The fair skinned woman smiled and crouched down to eye level of the child. "Yes, we did."

More of the doors opened and armed men climbed out, mostly British men climbing out. The children knew all of the faces well and were ecstatic to see 'their' soldiers again. At first the visits of the armored vehicles were frightening and alien to the uneducated Iraqis but as the weeks went on and the visits continued the children understood that the people wished to help, not harm.

Soon the arrival of the massive humvees meant the arrival of friends and goodies and water and food. All good things.

One of the older boys stepped forward. "The fighting?"

"Far from here." The still crouched woman assured him. "No fears."

The children loved the woman most. While her ways were foreign and strange they were almost comforting. While the women of Tikrit only spoke when spoken to, the American seemed to take charge of the men, calling out orders and keeping them under control. The children loved 'their' American and called her that. Simply 'American' since all of the men weren't.

The men were fascinating to the young as well. They were tall and strong and loud and intimidating, but at the same time brought the young girls cloth dolls and the boys their very own shoes. They brought small candies and silly plastic toys and books. The children took time to learn their names.

The biggest one was named 'Meat'. Those who understood the English word had laughed when he'd called himself that. He was loud and uproariously funny to the children. He knew some of their language, so it was very easy to speak to this man. He would tell the children funny secrets in their own tongue about the other men in the group. This made 'their' Meat entertaining.

Another man introduced himself to the children some weeks ago. His name was 'Archer'. The boys enjoyed having him around because he could tell amazing stories in small words. They'd sit around him in a circle while the other men unloaded the big cars and he'd tell them all about far off worlds and fairy tales from distant countries. A popular one was 'Cinderella' even with the boys. 'Their' Archer would always laugh when the older boys would request this one, though none of them had the foggiest idea why.

'Royce' was the one who would smuggle them candy. Just one piece for everyone, he said, that was enough. When he'd first brought the sugary goodness he showed them how to open up the wrapping and how to hold the candy bar while they ate it. 'Their' Royce was quiet most of the time, but that was just fine with the kids as long as he kept coming to them.

There was a scary man named 'Ghost'. The girls avoided him through fear, but some of the younger boys enjoyed his company. He'd lift them onto the hoods of the vehicles and let them play on them as long as they did not fall off. He also let them sit inside of the car once, turning on the music.

While 'their' Ghost's music played the small one named Worm taught them how to dance. The children would shimmy and trot and spin all around the dirt road. At one point he managed to teach the oldest boy how to moon-walk. Worm was great fun, and Meat's encoded stories about 'their' Worm were even more so.

The commander, 'Mactavish' could lift two of the children with one arm. This would always elicit excited squeals from them and cause him to laugh. His voice was the strangest thing they'd ever heard, even stranger than the British men's. One child asked him why his voice didn't work right and he just looked at them for a moment before the whole team burst into laughter.

Today their American was handing out the sweets. A candy bar to each child, along with a warm smile. "Our Royce?" One boy asked as she handed him a bar of chocolate.

She shook her head. "No Royce. Next time Royce will come."

He frowned, slowly unwrapping his candy bar. It was odd that their Royce would not come. "Where?"

"Royce is home."

"This is not our Royce's home?" The boy was absolutely baffled. He was so sure that the soldiers had become a part of their village and only left to go get supplies. Certainly they lived here.

"No, Royce's home is far away." American pointed out to the distance. "Across the river and many miles away."

"He will come back?" A young girl with dark brown eyes asked.

"Oh, yes he will." American nodded.

"Gadget," Ghost called from one Humvee. "We need help unloading."

"Go sit with Archer, now." Their American urged. "I will be unloading."

Reluctantly the young nodded before plopping down in a half circle around Archer. "What to hear today?" One of them asked, munching on a Kit-Kat.

"Seen-dare-el-la?" The oldest girl asked hopefully.

"How about a new one today?" Archer asked. "I'll tell you all about Jack and a beanstalk."

As Archer illustrated the tale in many different voices and with plenty of hand motions so the children understood what he was saying, the other 5 of 'their' soldiers unloaded water and food and medical supplies for the adults.

"They're good kids." Ghost pointed out to Gadet, heaving a large case of water out of the armored vehicle.

"Of course they are," She agreed. "I love how they believe we live with them."

"Do they?" Meat asked. "I just thought they wanted us to belong to them. I'm their Meat now." He chuckled. "Naïve little Tikrits."

The sun was hot as the team unloaded the supplies, but none of them complained. It was usual to be hot while working. Sweat beaded on Worm's forehead as he carried yet another box of medicine to the shack across the street. His mind was back home at the base where he needed to better his time on the course. Being so distracted, he didn't even notice a little brown-haired boy tagging along behind him. After setting the crate down and turning around Worm spotted him. "Trying to sneak up on me, eh?" He laughed, kneeling to make eye contact with the boy.

The kid just tilted his head and looked confused.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry." The armed man apologized pointlessly. "You frightened me." He shortened it up.

The young boy nodded and made a few gestures. It looked like he was pretending to hold a gun. "The fighting frightens."

"Yes," Worm nodded, standing again. "I can't blame you on that one kid." Walking back towards the vehicles he called over his shoulder, "C'mon. We can dance."

This made the kid hustle forward, excited to learn more dancing.

Meat was getting his fair amount of attention too. Two little girls were jabbering to him in rapid conversation about their American. He was telling them about her latest run through the course, using the language with few flaws or hesitations. He kept his distance from them, not really wanting to annoy any of their parents.

"How fast can our American run?" The taller of the two asked eagerly in her language.

"Yes; and how well does she shoot?" The second asked, moving her hands with her words.

"Faster than you would believe." Meat assured them. "And never misses at all." So he exaggerated a little? They wanted eye-popping details and that's what he gave them.

Ghost lifted the very familiar kid onto the hood of 'Ol' Rusty', their humvee, and watched them scale to the top. "Careful up there. Don't fall."

"No fall," The kid repeated, standing straight and saluting, a move Gadget had taught the children. "Yeahs-ser."

Ghost laughed, his smile hidden by his balaclava. He glanced at Gadget, who was handing a girl a tiny doll made by hand. He recalled the previous day, blushing a bit and turning back to the kid. "Your American taught you to call me that?"

"Yeahs-ser," The boy repeated, sitting cross legged on the roof. "Our American teaches us."

"Aye." Ghost nodded. "She teaches us too."

"Our American is a good teacher?"

"She taught me how to lose at cards."

"Cards?"

"A game."

"I learn cards?"

"No."

"Yeahs-ser." The kid sighed.

Ghost grinned again; glad he managed to get his mask back from Gadget after chasing her for the better part of the previous day. 'That had ended well…' He thought, remembering prying his sunglasses out of her grip later that night before kissing her goodnight and leaving.

Gadget hadn't noticed what the two at the Humvee were talking about. She was too busy teaching the girl before her to say 'dolly'.

"Dolly." She repeated patiently, holding the cloth figure up in her hand.

The girl pointed at the doll and said. "Dauhllay."

"Close enough." Gadget said, handing the girl the toy with a warm smile.

The child excepted the gift and hugged it tight. "Thank you, American."

"Don't mention it." She stood up straight and looked over at Mactavish, who was listening to his headset. "I think I have to go soon."

"Do not go American. Stay with us?"

"No, I can't." She sighed.

"Why must you not stay?"

"I have a job."

"Job here then?"

"No, this job is very important."

"You must go?"

"Yes."

"I do not want you to."

"I know."

"Will you come back to us American?"

She smiled weakly. The team had agreed not to tell the children that they would not return the next run. They were needed sorely elsewhere, hunting terrorists instead of keeping the peace with the village of Tikrit. "Perhaps I will return."

"Pear-hats?"

"Sure, why not."

"See you on the pear-hats American."

"Good bye." Gadget forced another grin before shouting. "All right then. Let's move."

Their soldiers said goodbye to the children, who watched mournfully as the Humvees pulled away from them.

Gadget sat int the back with Ghost, Mactavish and Toad in the front. "Do you think they'll figure out we aren't coming back?" She whispered softly so the other two couldn't hear.

He half shrugged. "Not sure. Eventually their parents will have to tell them."

"Breaks my heart."

In a bold move he reached across the space between them, not taking his eyes off of Mactavish and Toad to make sure neither of them noticed, and held her hand gently.

"It's all we can do. Show them kindness and hope it helps."

"Maybe the new groups will be like us?"

"Maybe."

"What if they aren't?"

"You kiddin'? Rangers are some of the nicest soldiers around. Maybe your Dunn friend will end up there."

She shrugged, not looking directly at him. "Who knows…?"

"We can only hope."

"Seems like that happens more and more often lately…"

"At least jobs like this put a pleasant spin on things."

"I suppose you're right…again."

He chuckled, releasing her hand and stretching. Mactavish spoke up, though he hadn't heard their conversation. "15 minutes until our pickup area. Be ready to move it. Once we get home get showered and warm up to run the course. Shepherd's gonna be visiting."

"Yay." Gadget sighed, checking her gear.

**Yeah not my best work. Took me literally 20 minutes and it's kind of just induced by lack of sleep and a need for inspiration.**

**Question: Is it cool if I kill off most of the Task Force? Like would you guys revolt or something?**

**Just makin' sure**

**GADGET.**


End file.
